Vanir
Vanir (バニル) is a supporting character in the KonoSuba series. He is Wiz's close friend and a former Demon General. He is also known as the Duke of Hell. Appearance Vanir appears as a gentleman with slicked back hair, wearing a black and white mask with a small star design placed under each eye hole. His later wears a mask that has the mark "II" at the forehead region, as a sign that he had lost his life once. He states that he is using his 2nd mask and says that he is now Vanir "MK-2". He wears a black suit with white gloves which is the typical attire for the Dukes of Hell. However, his physical body in the mortal realm is only the mask and the current human body is just an add-on. Vanir's real body is hidden away in Hell and he can quickly resurrect into another mask if he is "killed." It is revealed in his spin-off that he has a stunningly handsome face underneath the mask, enough to make the Adventurer's guild receptionist Luna to fall in love with him, when Vanir showed his face to her. Personality Vanir acts rather egotistical and driven by self interest. He also has a tendency to shamelessly boast about himself, but he does have extraordinary powers to back up most of his boasts. While he claims that might is right, he has actually helped the weaker on numerous occasions, offering useful advice or giving them a way to overcome tough challenges. He always keeps the promises he made, does not use his foresight power to swindle money, and has never killed humans. However, while he has many noble attributes, it will be a big mistake to believe that he is an ally of justice. He is an arch devil that feasts on humans' shame and disappointment. So he has no problem using his power of foresight to detect and blurt out other people's embarrassing secrets. He also loves to pull mean pranks on humans and feast on their negative emotions. Despite this, Vanir has no taste for emotions like despair, viewing it as a waste of a good food source. He is rather business savvy and treats his friends fairly. He can have great business success with his own shop, but chooses to stick by his friend and helps in Wiz's Shop. However, he does punish Wiz with Vanir-style Death Ray for some of her unbelievably bad business deals. He also makes several deals with Kazuma to market his replicas of the items from modern Japan. While the moves benefit Vanir financially and further one of his hidden plans, he does make sure Kazuma is fairly compensated. Abilities Mask: Vanir's true body is a black and white mask, partially composed of the bones from magic dragons. If Vanir attaches the mask to someone's face, he can subject them to intense pain, and if their willpower wavers enough, he gains control of their body. Even if the mask itself is destroyed, Vanir has proven capable of surviving, resurfacing with a new mask labeled with a number to signify which life he is currently using. Doll Creation: Vanir uses magic and earth to create false bodies, one of which constantly wears his mask. He suffers no damage when a false body is targeted, and they can quickly be reformed from the earth if destroyed. He can split a false body to create a long-lasting empty shell of himself. He can also create miniature Vanir dolls as weapons. They seek out moving creatures, then latch on and detonate themselves. Kazuma rates their explosions as powerful, but adds that an adventurer in armor shouldn't die easily from them. Foresight: Vanir has the power to read minds. Though this is typically used to expose embarrassing secrets, he has also used it to gain critical knowledge on opponents, and to make highly accurate prophecies. Vanir-style Death Ray: Vanir surges a luminous beam of incineration from his hand onto the target causing them to anguish in pain. This was used on Wiz several times as a comedic act for her insanely terrible buisness decisions. The Vanir-style Death Ray is a fearsome ability but Wiz and Darkness had survived through it. Navigation Category:Monsters